My Brother's Body
by iamnotavampire2
Summary: Damon and Stefan haven't crossed paths in 15 years. Damon is living in Las Vegas while Stefan is happily dating Elena Gilbert in Mystic Falls. What happens when Damon messes with the wrong girl and ends up in Stefan's body? Elena/Damon Stefan/OC
1. Don't Mess With A Witch

New story! Holy Crap! Four Stories going at once! How wonderful! This is a fun one. Here's the details...

**Summary: **Damon and Stefan haven't crossed paths in 15 years. Damon is living the life of girls, and no emotions, while Stefan is happily dating Elena Gilbert, his girlfriend of a year. What happens when Damon messes with the wrong girl and ends up in Stefan's body, and next to his new girlfriend Elena?

**Characters/Pairings: **Stefan, Elena, and Damon. Stefan/Elena, and Damon/Elena (mostly)

**Rating: **T. It's what I usually write, because of damn Damon...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, don't sue. Actually I own Aria, I kind of made her up on the spot. To see what she looks like, check out my profile.

**A/N: _This story takes place before Stefan and Damon see each other in the first episode. Damon's not in Mystic Falls, Stefan is. Elena's Stefan's girlfriend._**

**_A/N #2: _**_This is mainly a Damon Elena. _

* * *

My Brother's Body

Chapter One: Don't Mess With A Witch

Elena Gilbert awoke to her body curled up around her boyfriend Stefan Salvatore. She loved these early morning interactions with him. It made her feel comfortable and loved, even if he was a little protective of her.

"Morning." He murmured to her silently.

"Good morning." Elena said as she reached up to give her vampire boyfriend a small morning kiss.

"I could honestly get used to this." He smiled as he cuddled Elena closer. She sighed and just laid there on his chest, content as she could be.

* * *

"Morning." A bright bubbly girl said as she threw a pillow at her sleeping what she liked to call 'boyfriend' but he hated the word and said that she was just a meal.

"What the hell Aria? It's 10. Go away." Damon Salvatore said into the pillow.

"Damon, you know what I can do when I don't get my way." Aria threatened and Damon sat up, exposing his hard, pale, bare chest. Aria blushed at it and he said, "You can leave now, I've had my fun with you... "

"Damon..." She threatened. Damon glared and said, "I make the rule sweetheart, so get out of the apartment."

"No! I am more powerful than you Damon!" Aria yelled. Damon groaned, why the hell were witches so stubborn? "God, you sound like my brother."

Right after Damon said that Aria smiled, "How do you feel about your brother?" Damon glared at her and said, "What the hell? Are we on Dr. Phil? I hate my brother, he's a pansy that drinks from squirrels. Anyway, I can't compel you because of the damn vervain you wear, which I can never seem to find so how about you leave before I break your neck?"

"You treat me terribly Damon! I think it's time you were punished." Aria said as she ran to the safety of the bathroom and locked the door.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Damon yelled through the bathroom door.

_"To a man that treats women with disrespect, I find that he seems to hurt every other, soon the spell will be in affect, and in the body of his brother!" _Aria chanted loudly from the bathroom and Damon opened the door to see her blast out power. Damon cringed, and wished that he had been listening to what the hell she had just said in the spell.

"Aria, what was that?" Damon asked innocently. Aria glared and said, "A spell, it wears off in two days, starts in 30 seconds. Have fun."

"Aria! God Dammit!" Damon yelled as he ran after her and dragged her back into the room. He looked at her and said, "What does the spell do?"

"Swaps places with another." Aria said as she watched Damon clench his teeth and get ready to snap her neck. But was stopped when a tingling feeling entered his body and he fell to the floor.

* * *

"What the?" Stefan whispered as he continued to cuddle with Elena.

"What's wrong Stefan?" Elena asked, her eyes full of concern. "Just a different sensation. It's probably nothing." Elena nodded her head then placed it back on his chest. The tingles got worse and soon Stefan closed his eyes. Just to wake up in a different scenario.

"Elena?" He asked as he got up from the floor.

"No it's Aria. You must be Damon's brother, I think I owe you an apology." She said as she reached out her hand to help him up, which he took.

"Aria? I don't know an Aria." Stefan said.

"I know you don't but your brother Damon does, and he hurt me, so I cast a spell on him, but it also affected you too." She said as she pushed him towards the mirror Stefan looked at it and was in shock. He had blue eyes instead of brown, his skin was paler, his hair was black, and he looked exactly like Damon.

"What did you do?" Stefan asked.

"You've switched bodies with him. It's only going to last for two days though, I just thought I'd give him a punishment." Stefan glared over at her and then his eyes widened.

"If I'm here with you... that means Damon's with.. Elena!" Stefan yelled her name as he tried to pass through Aria.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Damon heard a female voice that sounded a lot like Katherine's stream through. He opened his eyes to find himself in a totally different room than he was in before, and with a completely new girl, who was... Katherine? What the hell?

"You bitch!" He yelled before pinning her down to the bed. She looked frightened but that didn't seem like something Katherine would do. She would fight back and take it as a joke.

"Stefan?" Katherine said with tears in her eyes.

"Stefan? What the hell?" He muttered as he looked up and saw a hanging mirror. His face, was Stefan's face? And it had changed? No more grunge look. Then it hit him, that damn witch switched places with him and his brother. Then he heard a scared heartbeat and realized the girl he was practically straddling was human? Stefan had found some replacement girl for her? Well hell. He was going to have fun with this, but first to get into the act of Stefan.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I had a horrible nightmare about Katherine." Damon said trying not to smirk and be the brooding Stefan that he was.

"Ok, but can you get off of me? I have to call Jenna." The girl said with a smile.

"Of course." He said sweetly. It made him want to gag. She smiled and he rolled off of her. The girl got up and grabbed her phone, that's when Damon realized that she was only in her underwear, he smirked, he was going to have fun, with Stefan's apparent girl.

"Hey Jenna." She said, Damon was still thinking and then realized he didn't even know the girl's name yet.

"Hi Elena, I'm glad you called, you're going to need to stay with Stefan and Zach for a few days! Alaric asked me to go to Hawaii for the weekend! Jeremy's coming because of Vicki's OD, you're more than welcome to come, but we just assumed..."

"Yeah, it's fine, I'll stay here, I don't think Stefan would mind." Elena smiled at him and he gave a smile back. So the girl's name was Elena? Last name? Still unknown, but he would find out. But he was going to have fun with her, just to piss of his brother, and when he got his own body back, Aria was going to die.

* * *

"You can't leave, if you go into the same room as your brother, the spell will become stronger than ever and could be permanent. Where were you before this?" She asked.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia, where are we?" Stefan asked.

"Las Vegas, Nevada." She said with a smile, that Stefan liked, it was fresh and subtle.

"Did Damon, ever, feed from you, or compel you?" Stefan asked awkwardly.

"Yes, he does all the time, but never compels I wear vervain to prevent it. But he can never find the charm that I have on my ankle. He's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed." Aria said.

"You have that right. But what am I supposed to do while Damon is probably seducing my girlfriend at the moment?" Stefan said with a gulp.

"You'll have to live with it. But if she's smart, she'll figure out the differences, I can already tell them. You're sweet and kind, and caring for the one you love, while Damon's evil, manipulative, and doesn't give a crap about anything."

"Then why are you with him?" Stefan asked.

"Afraid of death. He seemed ok at first, so I'm just waiting for him to get bored of me so I can leave." Aria explained.

"You can go now if you'd like." Stefan said.

"I think I'll stay, you're going to need some help adjusting to a new life." She said with a smile as she walked over to the kitchen in the large penthouse.

* * *

"Elena..." Damon pouted in his best Stefan persona.

"What's wrong Stefan?" She asked as she hung up the phone. Damon was shocked, when he made that sound to a girl's name, they would be all over him, but Stefan must make that noise when something's wrong, what a prick.

"Come here." He smirked. Elena cocked her head and walked towards where he was on the bed.

"I have to get dressed, what's wrong Stefan?" She asked playfully. He smirked and grabbed her waist and pinned her to the bed and placed chaste kisses to her neck.

"Stefan..." She murmured and then said, "You're acting different this morning..." Damon looked Elena in the eyes and smirked.

"Is it a good thing?" He asked seductively. She nodded, "I like you better like this, instead of the brooding forehead." Damon smirked and laughed, she was making fun of him in a playful fashion about the brooding of Stefan, and she already liked this 'side' of Stefan better. Hmm, interesting. He thought as he looked at her again and placed a lust filled kiss to her lips where she responded eagerly. This made him smirk more.

* * *

_**How do you feel about it? **_

_**Stefan and Aria? **_

_**Damon and Elena? **_

_**Like the concept? **_

_**I know that there are some body switching ones out there, but they're mostly Damon and Elena ones, I just thought it'd be fun to do a Stefan and Damon one. ;) Review! **_

_**~Taylor**_


	2. Adjusting

I am back, and I loved the response so I am going to continue with it. ;)

**Previously: **

**"Elena..." Damon pouted in his best Stefan persona.**

**"What's wrong Stefan?" She asked as she hung up the phone. Damon was shocked, when he made that sound to a girl's name, they would be all over him, but Stefan must make that noise when something's wrong, what a prick.**

**"Come here." He smirked. Elena cocked her head and walked towards where he was on the bed.**

**"I have to get dressed, what's wrong Stefan?" She asked playfully. He smirked and grabbed her waist and pinned her to the bed and placed chaste kisses to her neck.**

**"Stefan..." She murmured and then said, "You're acting different this morning..." Damon looked Elena in the eyes and smirked.**

**"Is it a good thing?" He asked seductively. She nodded, "I like you better like this, instead of the brooding forehead." Damon smirked and laughed, she was making fun of him in a playful fashion about the brooding of Stefan, and she already liked this 'side' of Stefan better. Hmm, interesting. He thought as he looked at her again and placed a lust filled kiss to her lips where she responded eagerly. This made him smirk more.**

**

* * *

**My Brother's Body

Chapter Two: Adjusting

"I don't want to go to school today, I want to stay here and have my way with you." Damon pouted as Elena walked to the door to go to school.

"Stefan, come on, I like this new you, but unlike someone who's probably passed high school before, I haven't." Elena smiled.

"Elena... I don't want too. It will be much more fun back upstairs, in bed, naked." Damon said. He was loving this switch, well other than the fact that he was his brother. He was getting back at him in the best way possible, doing whatever he pleased with his apparent girlfriend.

"Stefan, come on. Bonnie and Caroline are waiting at the parking lot for us." She said as she took Damon's hand and pulled him along side her to her car. Damon made a mental note of Bonnie and Caroline, they were probably Elena's friends.

"Fine, but I better get something out of this." Damon pouted. Elena looked at him weird. "Are you sure that you're ok? I mean you haven't acted this easy going before."

"I am just fine my dearest Elena, I just need to get away from my brooding self for a while." Damon said trying not to smirk at Elena. He was supposed to be Stefan, and so far, he wasn't doing a very good job.

"Something's seriously off about you, as I said, it's refreshing, but it kind of creeps me out." Elena said.

"What if I had this personality in a different body?" Damon suddenly asked. Elena looked over to him quickly and then focused on the road yet again, "What kind of question is that?"

"I was just wondering." Damon smiled and then kissed Elena on the cheek, leaving her very confused.

* * *

"Aria, I'm concerned about the spell, what if Elena doesn't figure it out? What if she allows him to have his way with her?" Stefan asked pacing around Damon's huge penthouse suite in Las Vegas.

"You told me nothing gets by her easily, I bet she's already starting to pick up on it." Aria said. Stefan frowned and said, "I'm just worried, maybe I should give her a call."

"You can try, but she won't know who you are, especially since you haven't told her you had a brother." Aria pointed out.

"I still want to try, and I think now is a great time to tell her." Stefan said as he pulled out Damon's phone and dialed Elena's number. He was lucky that he still remembered it.

_Ring, Ring Ri- _

"Hello?" A female voice came through.

"Elena? Thank god it's you." He said smiling.

"Um, who is this?" She asked, uneasiness clear in her voice.

"St- it's Damon, Stefan's brother." He said, almost saying it was him.

"Damon? Stefan never said he had a brother." Elena said.

"Well he does, so how are you?" He asked.

"Alright, but I have to go, um, I have class." Elena said before hanging up. Stefan frowned and Aria gave him a I-told-you-so look.

"It's ok. You'll have her back soon enough. Just a few days, nothing to major. I could've done a month spell." Aria explained.

"Yeah, I'm just worried." Stefan said.

"You said that already." Aria said slyly making Stefan laugh a little.

* * *

The class bell rang and Elena was at her locker when Stefan/Damon walked up to her and smiled.

"So what time do you want me to pick you up tonight?" Damon asked. He had gotten all of his facts about Elena today, her aunt, her brother, and her friends. Thank god for vamprie hearing.

"For what?" Elena asked confused.

"The school dance." Damon asked, his turn to be confused. Elena looked at him like he had three heads again. "You hate dancing, what's gotten into you?"

"I dunno, I think I actually got fun." Damon smirked. Elena just kept looking at him confused.

"Well stop before you explode." Elena said, seeming honestly concerned about 'Stefan.'

"I won't, so I'll pick you up at seven." He winked. Elena shook her head in disbelief and said, "Ok, if you're sure."

"Of course I'm sure." He said as he kissed her, hard. He smirked at her and then left without another word, leaving Elena speechless.

* * *

Elena walked back from school and stopped at the graveyard. She walked down to her parent's gravesite and sat down. She pulled out her diary and sighed, then began to write.

_Dear Diary: _

_I woke up this morning to a normal Stefan, then he dozed off again, I thought nothing of it but, when he woke up he had a death grip around my neck. He said that he had a nightmare about Katherine, which I believe. _

_The day went on but Stefan was acting really different. It's a refreshing different, it's as if he has no troubles and can just relax and fun, but it's odd for him. Let's just say that I'm a little scared, but happy in his change of moods. _

_He actually said he wanted to take me to the dance at the school tonight, which again is odd, for him. He hates dancing, I have to force him to hold hands, let alone dancing. Somethings up, I just wonder what it is. _

_That was before I got a call from someone named Damon, he's apparently Stefan's brother. His voice was very husky and sounded very nice, what the? You're judging someone by the tone of their voice... wow Elena, wow. _

_Anyway, I think I have to go and get ready, I have a date with my 'fun' boyfriend. _

_~Elena. _

Elena looked up from her diary and smiled, everything she had wrote was true, as usual, she couldn't lie to her diary. It was impossible, even if it was just a bunch of pieces of paper. She smiled and then got up and walked away, oblivious to the hawk that was above her.

* * *

"Do you want anything to eat?" Aria asked from the kitchen. Stefan looked up from his book and said, "No, I don't really want what Damon eats."

"But Damon has human blood, don't you?" Aria said as she poked her head around the wall to look at him.

"No, animal blood is my preference, I don't want to harm humans." Stefan said. Aria smiled and walked over. "That's so sweet, not wanting to harm anyone."

"Yeah, it's more of a protection thing too, I don't want to harm anyone in the process of being what I am." Stefan said sadly.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of what you are Stefan, it happened, now it's time for you to get over it, move on, live a little." Aria said with a sudden idea and before Stefan could respond, "Get ready, I'm taking you out, tonight, we are going to get hammered."

"Aria, please I can't." Stefan said but was interrupted. "No! You are going out, no brooding about it. You need some fun to get your mind off of Elena."

"Fine... but nothing too insane, maybe a coffee shop?" Stefan suggested. Aria glared and said, "You're such a daredevil Stefan, now remember, we're in VEGAS, we are going to get so drunk it's not even funny."

Stefan glared but Aria came up to him, and dragged him to the bathroom, she was strong for someone so small. Stefan looked up in the mirror to see Damon's face staring back at him. Just one more day after tonight and Elena would be back in his arms..

* * *

Elena fixed her hair as someone knocked at the door. Elena opened it up to Stefan.

"Hi Stefan." She smiled and then gave him a quick kiss. He smiled as she grabbed her shoes, put them on and walked out of the house.

"So, I think we go to this dance for an hour or so, then we go to the grill, I compel the bartender, and we get drunk." Damon said with a smirk.

"You drinking? You hate alcohol, you never touch it when it's in your house, Zach is the only one who drinks." Elena said.

"I'm in a mood, so?" Damon asked.

"I don't know, what if we get caught?" Elena asked.

"Then I say go away, I'm getting drunk with my girlfriend." Damon smirked. Messing up Stefan like this was fun.

"I'll think about it." Elena said as they got into Stefan's little orange car.

* * *

**I have to get the rest of this planned so here's a filler, just to wet your appetites to what's coming up next.. which I'm not going to tell you. **

**BWAHAHA, that's my evil laugh... ha ha. **

**Review, make my day! ;) **

**~Taylor**


	3. Fun Stefan?

I am really having a hard time thinking of what to do next, so this is going to be a decent chapter, I am really struggling, please just cut me some slack too, I have three other stories on the go too.

**Previously**

**Elena fixed her hair as someone knocked at the door. Elena opened it up to Stefan.**

**"Hi Stefan." She smiled and then gave him a quick kiss. He smiled as she grabbed her shoes, put them on and walked out of the house.**

**"So, I think we go to this dance for an hour or so, then we go to the grill, I compel the bartender, and we get drunk." Damon said with a smirk.**

**"You drinking? You hate alcohol, you never touch it when it's in your house, Zach is the only one who drinks." Elena said.**

**"I'm in a mood, so?" Damon asked.**

**"I don't know, what if we get caught?" Elena asked.**

**"Then I say go away, I'm getting drunk with my girlfriend." Damon smirked. Messing up Stefan like this was fun.**

**"I'll think about it." Elena said as they got into Stefan's little orange car.**

**

* * *

**

My Brother's Body

Chapter Three: Fun Stefan? 

"Come on Damon, I mean Stefan, drink!" Aria called from the other side of the bar where she was partying away while Stefan just drank some water.

"Aria, calm down. I really don't feel like drinking." Stefan replied and then the bar went silent. Stefan was taken back and then the bartender put a hand on his head and said, "He's not sick... something's wrong."

Stefan's eyes grew wide and Aria giggled, "Don't worry Al, he's just in a bad mood, he didn't get any before we came." The rest of the bar nodded and Al went back to serving drinks. Stefan shook his head and said, "Damon comes here that often?"

"He's the partier of the bar, he is the one who makes them run out of liquor, every night. You need to drink to keep people thinking that you're him." Aria said.

"I really don't like to drink..." Stefan whispered, not wanting to cause another scene.

"Well you're not you, you're Damon tonight, and you are going to drink." Aria said as she passed him a shot. Stefan frowned, but took one back, knowing that he would cause a scene if he didn't.

Aria smiled and said, "One down, a billion more to go!" She danced around as Stefan sulked and continued to do shots, just to please her.

After about four more shots, Stefan was going into drunk Stefan and got up and started dancing around with Aria. "There we go! You just needed to loosen up." She giggled as they danced.

* * *

Damon was driving Elena back from the dance, someone had come drunk and caused a commotion, so they left.

"Ok, so do we get to go to the grill for drinks?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Um... I don't know, what if people are there, people that could get us in a lot of trouble?" Elena asked.

"Ok, so no grill, but we should go back to the boarding house, there is plenty of acohol there." Damon suggested.

"What about Zach?" Elena asked.

"On a date, all night." He winked. Elena smiled, and said, "Ok. But nothing to heavy, I want to wake up tomorrow, and remember what the hell happened."

"But that's the exciting part, wondering what the hell happened, and why am I covered in bruises?" Damon smirked at her.

"Bruises? Stefan are you sure that you're ok? You seem really loosened up, and easy going, it's not like you." Elena frowned.

"I just want to show you my fun side, there is so much too it that you haven't seen." Damon smirked.

"You've already shown me your fun side before, you took me to a movie, and said that was it, and that you weren't a very fun person, I think that there's really something wrong." Elena said.

Damon gulped, and wanted to laugh at Stefan, his idea of fun was a movie? God, he was so lame, and judging by Elena, she needed someone who could be serious, and fun. Someone like him... maybe he should tell Elena, tell her that he's Damon, not her beloved Stefan. She's going to notice when the spell wears off anyway.

"Your right, there is something wrong, but I don't know if I should tell you." Damon said, playing his game with her, but it seemed that he was feeling something for her, something that was unnatural to him. He kind of liked the girl...

"Stefan, tell me, I told you I'd always be here for you." Elena said as they reached the boarding house. Damon got out as Elena did the same and walked to the door.

"What would you say, if I told you that, I wasn't who I said I am, or perhaps someone else at the moment?" Damon asked as he opened the door.

"I don't understand." Elena said as they made their way to the living room.

"I'm not Stefan." Damon said rolling his eyes impatiently.

"You sure aren't acting like him, but how is that even possible? And if you're not Stefan, who are you?" Elena asked as she sat on the other couch away from him.

"A witch named Aria I messed with, she wasn't too happy about it and she cast a spell." Damon said smirking at her Aria and her stupidness to mess with a vampire, as soon as he is back in his body, she's going to have a snapped neck.

"That still doesn't answer the question of who you are." Elena said sternly.

Damon smirked and chuckled, "I'm Damon, Stefan's evil older, and much sexier brother, even though I'm in this stupid body."

"But I got a phone call from Damon today." Elena stated.

"That was Stefan, he's in my body, probably living it up in Vegas." Damon smirked yet again. Elena's face dropped and said, "I should go..."

"What's the rush? We're just getting started." Damon said huskily as he walked up to her and caressed her face. She gulped and said, "I have to go, this isn't right, you aren't Stefan."

"Yes, but what about Aria and Stefan? You don't think that their not having a few parties of their own?" Damon said angrily.

"I don't know, but I've apparently cheated on Stefan... and I need to be alone." Elena said walking backwards towards the door.

"It's because my personality is irresistible to most girls, and I could sense that you were attracted to me more than you would usually be with the brooding Stefan. You want someone to keep you on your toes, keep you on high alert and someone to make your world crash with just a few movements of the hip. In my body, I can do that easily..." He said seductively as he walked closer to her.

"No, I have to go. I love Stefan." Elena said with tears.

"Come on Elena, just have some fun with me, I won't touch you, unless you want me too." Damon said extending his hand to her. She looked to the door and back to Damon's hand, obviously determining where she wanted to go...

* * *

"See how much more fun everything is with liquor?" Aria asked as they danced around the bar's floor with everyone beside them, just partying like there was no tomorrow.

"God, I really need this, I can never be this way with Elena, she thinks that I am always serious and I think that she likes it, but I'm never sure, sometimes I can tell that she wants me to be more fun, but really, I don't think I can be around her, she's so nice, I don't want to lose her."

Aria rolled her eyes and said, "God Stefan, you need to take a chill pill, this girl obviously wants the fun, you're just too brooding to see that, that's why we're drinking, you getting fun!"

Stefan rolled his eyes as they continued dancing around the bar, and after a few more shots, Stefan was going insane.

"Look at me! I can fly!" Stefan called as he stood up on one of the tables and jumped off of, in hopes to fly.

"Bats are just rumors Stefan..." Aria called, knowing that he'd know what she was talking about. Stefan groaned but then quickly recovered and then looked at the manager of the bar, who was also probably hammered and said, "Come on! Let's get trays and slide off of the roof!"

Aria stopped him and said, "I said have fun, not to commit suicide."

"But I'm a vampire! I can fly, and never be hurt!" He danced around. Aria shook her head and smiled, Stefan was a fun drunk.

"How about we do something that the whole bar can do and not die then? Hmm?" Aria asked.

"Body shots!" Stefan called and the crowd cheered. Aria frowned but he had already picked her up, placed her on the table, and grabbed a sot of tequila. He performed the ritual of lime, salt and drinking, taking his time with licking off the salt, and taking the lime from Aria's mouth.

"Tequila!" Stefan yelled as some song came on and he grabbed Aria and kissed her, hard, snapping him back into some of his senses. Aria looked shocked as they stared at each other. Their gazes never looked away from each other as Aria closed the gap once again. You're with Elena, stop it. Stefan thought and then another said, Stefan, you idiot, this is the girl that you need, someone to make you have fun, and not allow you to brood. The battle was on as Stefan slipped his tongue into her mouth.

* * *

"Black, I love black, it's all I wear, unlike Stefan, who wears all these happy colors..." Damon frowned as he took a drink of the scotch. Elena had decided to stay, to get to know Damon, she felt as if she could trust him that he wouldn't touch her without permission.

"Really, I find it kind of a depressing color, there's not much oomph to it." Elena said as she drank water, she didn't want to get drunk with someone who was self declared evil.

"Nice word, but once you see it on me, you'll think there isn't a sexier thing alive, or well undead." Damon corrected.

"I doubt it." Elena said. Damon frowned and said, "Oh no, you'll like it. You already like my personality." Damon smirked.

"I said I liked the new Stefan, to a point, not Damon... I barely know him." Elena stated. Damon rolled his eyes and said, "That's why you asked me what my favorite color was, see, we know something about each other."

"That doesn't really count, knowing someone's favorite color isn't really an important fact." Elena said.

"Uh-huh, and does Stefan know all those little things about you? Or is it just myself that's interested in really knowing you?" Damon asked. Elena had to think about this, he was actually trying to get to know her, while Stefan had just gotten the big picture without the details like this, it was kind of refreshing to know someone who actually wanted to know these things.

"No, he doesn't..." Elena simply said.

"Then I guess I have to say, what's your favorite food?" Damon smirked, 1 for Damon 0 for Stefan, he thought as they continued talking the whole night.

* * *

**Ok, did anyone feel that it was rushed in any which way? I wanted Damon to tell her, because tomorrow, they are switching back right? And Aria and Stefan happened. **

**I hope this chapter was up to your standards, because it's not a filler. It's actually the longest I've written in a while. I've just been busy, so Review, tell me what you think! **

**~Taylor**


	4. Indecision

TMNT! I'm sorry, I have this random obsession with Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles this week, and I'm sick, so don't judge. lol. Here's you're chapter. I've never even seen TMNT, I just know the theme song..

**Previously: **

**"I said I liked the new Stefan, to a point, not Damon... I barely know him." Elena stated. Damon rolled his eyes and said, "That's why you asked me what my favorite color was, see, we know something about each other."**

**"That doesn't really count, knowing someone's favorite color isn't really an important fact." Elena said.**

**"Uh-huh, and does Stefan know all those little things about you? Or is it just myself that's interested in really knowing you?" Damon asked. Elena had to think about this, he was actually trying to get to know her, while Stefan had just gotten the big picture without the details like this, it was kind of refreshing to know someone who actually wanted to know these things.**

**"No, he doesn't..." Elena simply said.**

**"Then I guess I have to say, what's your favorite food?" Damon smirked, 1 for Damon 0 for Stefan, he thought as they continued talking the whole night.**

**

* * *

**

My Brother's Body

Chapter Four: Indecision

"Morning." Damon said as he walked down into the living room where Elena was watching the early morning news.

"Good Morning." Elena replied with a smile. Damon smirked at her and she turned to him. "When does this spell thing wear off?"

"Um, tonight. I think." Damon said, hoping he was right, Stefan's body was a pain. He was so much heavier than he was, and had ugly hair. "Why?" Damon asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Just wondering, since I probably won't ever talk to you again." Elena said, sounding almost upset. Damon smirked, he was going to steal Stefan's girlfriend.

"I could always come back to Mystic Falls. Come visit for a while." Damon suggested as he heard Zach stir upstairs. He had come home late last night from his date.

"Yeah, but you live in Vegas, it's too much of a trip, don't worry about it." Elena said as she flipped the channels as the news ended. Damon rolled his eyes and said, "But what if I want to come back, and visit you?"

"It'd be nice, but you said that you and Stefan, don't exactly get along. I don't want to be the reason that you two are fighting, just because you wanted to see me." Elena stated.

"I don't care if Stefan tries to pick a fight, I've only known you for a day and a half, and I think you're the only person that I can really talk to about anything."

"That's sweet, but I'm sure you have other people to talk to, and I'm just not worth it Damon." Elena said.

"You are, you're sweet, kind and happy, and you've made me smile and that's something that nobody's done in a long time." Damon said.

"Who was the last one to make you smile?" Elena asked. Damon rolled his eyes and said, "It's to early to be revealing my soul, so how about when I come down, I'll tell you, if you can still make me smile."

"Deal." Elena smiled as she hugged him lightly.

* * *

Stefan woke to sunlight pouring in through the curtains of Damon's hotel room. His head was pounding and he felt exposed. He shuffled around, and managed to open his eyes fully to see that Aria was cuddled up against him, naked. He was taken back and then released he was spooning her. He had just cheated on Elena, with a beautiful girl, how was Elena supposed to find out?

The thing that startled him the most, was that he remembered his inner battle from the night before. Even if he was under the influence of liquor, he still had his senses, and slept with Aria willingly. His heart ached. He remembered one of his thoughts from last night, _She's perfect, and better than Elena, she lets me be free, instead of having to hide behind a mask of depression. _

How could he have thought that? But what if it was true? He never lied to himself, other people maybe, but himself, never. What if it was possible that he was quickly falling head over heels for this girl, and falling out of love with Elena? The one he was possibly destined to be with. What if destiny had changed, and this was where he was supposed to be?

Stefan groaned with wrenching indecision as Aria started to stir. She opened her eyes and gasped, "Oh no."

"Um, yeah, we did." Stefan said as he pulled his arm away from her and she covered herself up.

"What are we going to do? You have a girlfriend! You told me you love her!" Aria said still shocked.

"I don't know. I'm so confused." Stefan admitted.

"Me too, I was like a one-nighter with Damon, but you're just so sweet, and kind. I really like you Stefan, but you're girlfriend, oh my god, I feel like such an idiot. I am so sorry." Aria said reaching for her shirt and girl boxers that were practically on the lampshade.

"I like you too Aria, but no with what's happened, my feelings for Elena have been messed with. I want to stay here with you, but another side of me, wants to go home and comfort Elena." Stefan admitted yet again.

"Stefan, I'm just trouble, witches are trouble, I never should've done the spell, then you would've had a happy life with Elena, and Damon and I would be broken up and never see each other again." Aria said shaking in guilt. She was a kind person, who hated messing up other people lives, especially people as nice as Stefan.

"But what if this was supposed to be like this? You and I meeting in a strange way? What if I'm not supposed to be with Elena?" Stefan asked, hopefully she would have the answers.

"Then I don't know what to do, you'll have to follow what you think is right, throw away your relationship with Elena to be with me, or you can go back to Mystic Falls, and enjoy life with her." Aria said.

"Ok, but I need time." Stefan said. She was so smart, and she was fun. Almost the complete package. And so was Elena. But he didn't have to protect Aria, she could handle herself, unlike Elena who, he was convinced, needed protection because she was vulnerable.

"I understand, but the spell only lasts until tonight." Aria said as she finished slipping on her clothes under the covers and walked away to the bathroom.

* * *

"So, it's my last few minutes in Stefan's body, what should I do with it?" Damon asked Elena a few hours later, it was about eight, so the spell could come undone in a few minutes.

"Nothing, he's going to be so pissed if he finds anything different... but you could do something, not so permanent." Elena suggested. She was having fun, and Damon brought out the side of her that she was sure got lost when her parents died, but bits and pieces of it slowly started to form back together. She'd never felt this way with Stefan.

"Do you have anything in mind?" Damon asked with a smirk. She was becoming very mischievous with him around, he was rubbing off on her.

"I was thinking, before you and Stefan change back into your bodies, I could draw all over your face with little messages and drawings about his vampirism and brooding." Elena suggested.

"Excellent. Put little smiley faces too, he'll hate that." Damon added. Elena giggled and then said, "Be nice, he can be fun, sometimes."

"Yeah, when he's drunk." Damon muttered. Elena glared and playfully punched him. He smirked and said, "Get a marker, and let's get this done before he comes back into his body."

"Ok, ok. You used to live here, so tell me where they are." Elena said as she rushed around the office looking in drawers.

"Um, try the third draw down on your left." Damon said, and Elena pulled them out and smiled. She walked over to him and opened the marker. Damon smirked and pulled her on to his lap, so she was straddling him. Elena glared and Damon smirked, "It's just so you have a better drawing experience."

"Uh-huh, sure it is." Elena said sarcastically, but she started to draw. She drew smiley faces, and Damon said, "Oh, he hated clowns back in the 90's. Put some of those on their too."

"Ok." Elena giggled as she drew some big afro clowns on the side of his cheek. She drew a few more things and then smiled and put the marker down. She put his face in her hands and smiled, "Perfect."

"I bet." Damon smiled. Then he nodded over to her cell phone that he had put there, without her noticing. "When you're positive it's him that's back, take a picture and send it to me. I like having blackmail photos." He winked.

"I don't have your number." Elena stated. Damon smirked and said, "Look at your phone." Elena looked confused but got off of Damon and looked at her phone to see a new contact labelled _Sexiest Thing Alive._

"Seriously?" She asked. Damon smirked, "Yup." Then he got those tingling feelings and he felt the urge to sleep.

"I gotta go, but I'll visit ok." Damon smiled at her. Elena nodded and kissed him on the cheek where no black marker was. "Bye Damon."

Damon closed his eyes, letting the sleep take over, and feeling the transporting feeling yet again.

* * *

**Well, well, well. Stefan's having some issues, who do you think he picked? **

**Elena and Damon? They seem to be hitting it off. **

**What about Damon? Will he ever visit?**

**Check out next time on My Brother's Body. ;) Review! **

**~Taylor**


	5. Where Are You Going?

Ok, so here's an explaination to where I've been the past few weeks. My sister is obsessed with the Buffy series, and we didn't have the sequel Angel... we told her that we'd pick it up the next day but she was too excited and decided that she had to go on to an unprotected site and get a VIRUS! It screwed up the motherboard. So I don't have a computer at the moment... I hope that explains my disapperance.

**Also... This is my grandmother's computer, and so the hiatus might be on again soon... I am so sorry... **

**But please enjoy my sorry chapter... **

**Previously:**

"I don't have your number." Elena stated. Damon smirked and said, "Look at your phone." Elena looked confused but got off of Damon and looked at her phone to see a new contact labelled _Sexiest Thing Alive._

"Seriously?" She asked. Damon smirked, "Yup." Then he got those tingling feelings and he felt the urge to sleep.

"I gotta go, but I'll visit ok." Damon smiled at her. Elena nodded and kissed him on the cheek where no black marker was. "Bye Damon."

Damon closed his eyes, letting the sleep take over, and feeling the transporting feeling yet again.

Then he nodded over to her cell phone that he had put there, without her noticing. "When you're positive it's him that's back, take a picture and send it to me. I like having blackmail photos." He winked.

"I don't have your number." Elena stated. Damon smirked and said, "Look at your phone." Elena looked confused but got off of Damon and looked at her phone to see a new contact labelled _Sexiest Thing Alive._

"Seriously?" She asked. Damon smirked, "Yup." Then he got those tingling feelings and he felt the urge to sleep.

"I gotta go, but I'll visit ok." Damon smiled at her. Elena nodded and kissed him on the cheek where no black marker was. "Bye Damon."

Damon closed his eyes, letting the sleep take over, and feeling the transporting feeling yet again.

* * *

My Brother's Body

Chapter Five: Where Are You Going?

"Stefan... you just got back into your body... don't you want to talk about what happened?" Elena asked after a few minutes of silence after Damon and Stefan had switched places back...

"No, Elena, I have to get to Vegas..." Stefan said as he packed his bags in front of her, knowing that he had made his desicion to stay with Aria.

"Why?" Elena asked as she sat down in the chair next to his bed as he continued packing.

"Because Elena, I met someone... and I think I may want her more than I want you..." Stefan said awkwardly. Elena frowned and said, "You're leaving me?"

"Yes Elena, I'm sorry, but she's once in a life time. Or in my case, eternity. I love you Elena, but not like the way I used too." Stefan explained.

Elena was speechless. Tears threatened to fall from her face. She was so upset. She loved Stefan, and here he was leaving, because this stupid spell allowed him to meet another girl. For all she knew, he cheated on her. She may have cheated on him this week, but only with kisses, and to be fair, she had no idea to begin with, but she stopped when she found out it wasn't him.

"Elena say something." Stefan said as he zipped up his suitcase.

"I'll grab my stuff and leave..." Elena simply said holding back the tears that had formed.

"Elena, I don't want to end like this... I still want to be friends." Stefan told her.

"You're leaving to Las Vegas, you'll make new friends, just like you got a new girlfriend." Elena said before walking out of his room, leaving behind the necklace that he had given her a year before.

Stefan shook his head, he had to go to Aria, he was suited better to her than to Elena, she needed someone where she didn't have to be the perfect girlfriend. Because that's how she was around Stefan.

* * *

"Ah, looks who's back, and leaving..." Aria said as Damon got up off the floor and walked over to his closet.

"I have a girl to go and steal from St. Stefan, so how about you shut up?" Damon asked as he used his vampire speed to collect all of his clothes, colonge, and hair products. (I bet he has hair products... lol)

"So was this spell so bad?" Aria asked hoping she would make it out of there alive.

"I suppose, but I can smell sex in here, did you and Stefan do the nasty?" Damon asked as he walked over to the door.

"Um, that's a liittle personal." Aria said as she started to push him out of the room.

"Oh touchy. You must've fallen for his look at me! I'm brooding! act... I thought you would do better.." Damon sarcastically scolded her.

"I did you and Stefan, and I have to say that he was much better." Aria retorted.

"But he was in my body babe, so you just admitted that I was way better than myself. That doesn't even make sense. But have fun with St. Stefan when he comes running back here to proclaim his love for you, as a rebound." Damon stated before leaving the hotel room, and towards his old and probable new home.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Elena, he's not worth it." Bonnie said with an apologetic smile. It was 6 hours after the break up. Stefan was gone to go woo some girl in Las Vegas.

"Yeah, you guys lasted for a long time though. Maybe it was time to move away from each other." Caroline suggested.

"Maybe, but it doesn't make this any easier." Elena stated. They were sitting in Mystic Grill having something to eat and get Elena's mind off of her break up.

"Just think of it this way, you're avaliable for the first time in a year. You can go and have random sex with any guy and not feel bad about it." Caroline suggested, earning a glare from Bonnie and Elena.

"Who's having random sex with a guy?" Matt asked as he scooted into the booth beside Caroline. "I'm not cheating on you if that's what your asking, it's Elena. Stefan found some chick in Las Vegas and left... and I mean that with complete sincerity."

"I just have to get over him... without the sex." Elena suggested. "Well maybe we'll go out tomorrow and..." Bonnie was cut short by a loud sound. It was like seventies porn music. Elena looked down at her cell phone and saw that it was ringing. Matt and Caroline looked at her weird and Bonnie looked shocked. She looked at the caller ID and gave a small smile.

She answered with, "You changed my ringtone?"

"Of course. How else would you know it was me?" Damon answered from the other side of the conversation.

"I dunno, the Caller ID?" Elena asked sarcastically.

"Oh sarcasm, I'm so hurt, but in all seriousness, I heard about the break up." Damon responded. Elena looked over to Caroline who was mouthing to tell her who it was. She gave her a sign for one minute. Bonnie was trying to listen.

"News spreads fast huh... he's coming for a visit so beware." Elena said into the phone with a frown.

"It's a good thing I already left then huh?" Damon asked.

"You already left? What's that supposed to mean?" Elena asked.

"It means, you asked me to visit, so..." Damon trailed off. "But I must say, that black is a color that I like on you. But tell the blonde to lose the lipstick, she's got enough on to make a trail to China." Elena laughed and then said, "How do you know what I'm wearing?"

"Do you have any idea as to what I look like?" Damon asked huskily as Bonnie started to whisper to Caroline and Matt. "It's a guy, and he said something about Caroline wearing too much lipstick."

"Tell that jerk he can cram it up his." Caroline pouted before Matt laughed and comforted her.

"I don't all you told me was that you smirk, wear black and leather..." Elena trailed off and she heard "Find me then." before the line went dead.

Elena hung up before scanning the room and then Caroline spoke up, "Do I smell a rebound guy, an ass of a rebound guy?"

"No, he's just a friend." Elena said as she continued looking for Damon, she wished she knew what he looked like.

"Uh huh, that's why his voice went all husky on you?" Bonnie asked accusingly.

"He's just like that, ok, he's a jerk, but he's great to be around." Elena said. She couldn't find a damn leather jacket to save her life, and all the guys were wearing colors tonight. Maybe he was lying...

Then there was a text as Matt Caroline and Bonnie complained on how they weren't sure about her not telling them about him.

_Having troubles hmm? D._

_Yes... give me a hint. :(_

"Oh, so now's she's texting him! Elena, talk to us... we have to go in like ten minutes, my mom's established a curfew if we are going to be having a sleepover. It's just a disadvantage of having a cop for a mother." Caroline pouted.

"Matt can you calm her down?" Elena asked as she waited for the text.

Damon watched Elena from a distance, as she looked for him high and low. He was purposely holding back on a response to watch her squirm.

"Elena, we want to hear detials, like where the hell did you meet him?" Bonnie said.

"Guys its complicated. We met through Stefan.. that's all I can really explain." Elena said as her phone finally went off.

_You're going to see a very sexy man sitting all alone and beign all sad without you with black hair to your left... but tell your friends to go if you don't want very many questions... _

"Elena, we have to go now... my mom's probably getting the search car ready.." Caroline complained. Elena resisted looking at Damon for minute before telling them to go without her and that she will be there in a little while. They all grumbled and left, leaving Elena to turn her head to see exactly what he told her she would see. A very sexy man, all alone and pouting at her. Black hair and all.

She got up and he smirked. "Good to know I'm still sexy after 172 years." Elena smiled and scanned his body, he was hot alright.

"Ok, I think that's enough oggling, how about saying something, like, oh Damon, you're so amazingly hot and wonderful that I want to jump you right here and now?" Damon said in a girly voice.

Elena laughed and said, "You're an ass Damon, but I'm glad I finally get to see you instead of you being in Stefan's body."

"That sounds wrong." He said with a crinkle of his nose. "Sit down... I'm all lonely." He pouted. Elena giggled but obliged and sat down across from him.

"That blonde girl was raping me with her eyes, I was a little freaked out you know.." Damon said.

"Well that's Caroline, she's like that." Elena said while shaking her head. She smiled as she talked for hours to the real Damon... the one in his own package, not Stefan's...

* * *

"Aria?" Stefan called out in the apartment that he was in while he was Damon...

"Stefan?" She called back. She looked at him suprised. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be fighting for Elena at the moment."

"I kind of broke up with her. For you..." Stefan smiled.

"Aww, but what about Elena?" She asked.

"I heard my brother's down there, helping her out." He smiled before huggign Aria.

"To think that this happened because of My Brother's Body." Stefan smiled.

* * *

**Ok, so lame ending... sorry, I was out of ideas for the story, but I hope to have my other stories updated and to have a new one out, but don't get your hopes to high... **

**So check out meh channel, my youtube channel, and meh other stories! (Youtube- Gothicbatgirl42!)**

**~Taylor**


End file.
